


Like Rabbits

by Agrippa



Series: Baekyeol Land [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Come Swallowing, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Inspired by Zootopia (2016), Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rimming, Zootopia (City), Zootopia Police Department
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa/pseuds/Agrippa
Summary: Baekhyun is his best friend. His mate. His sweet little bunny.





	Like Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> Something awful posessed me to write this. But, in honor of Chanyeol, our resident furry.... Hybrid!AU, Zootopia!AU
> 
> With Fox Chanyeol and Bunny Baekhyun, and a lot of bad smut with some feelings mixed in. This wasn't written with the intent of being taken seriously. It might be a bit of an atrocity- But it's something kinda fun and different for me. 
> 
> Hybrid!Bunny Baekhyun as Judy Hopps, Hybrid!Fox Chanyeol as Nick Wilde.

“Chief, I really  _ really  _ need this time off,” Baekhyun pressed, eyes wide and gaze imploring, ears pressed back against his hair. 

 

“Then you really  _ really _ should have considered requesting it at the end of last year, along with the rest of your colleagues. Why would I make special exceptions for  _ you _ , Officer Hopps?” He huffed, eyes rolling in apparent disbelief and arms folded across his chest. Looking every bit as imposing as the Cape Buffalo he was.

 

Baekhyun's crestfallen expression was telling. 

 

Cracks formed in Kyungsoo's otherwise flawlessly constructed, hard, impenetrable exterior. 

 

“Why is this so last minute, regardless? This is very unlike you. I'm surprised.” Skeptical. 

 

Baekhyun swallowed dryly. 

 

He'd always been an  _ awful  _ liar- but something told him that being completely honest really  _ wasn't  _ in his best interest, either- particularly with romantic and sexual relationships between fellow officers and coworkers being forbidden in the Zootopia Police Department. A suspendable offense if caught once, and grounds for dismissal from the Police force altogether, were it to continue. 

 

He was incredibly fortunate that the mating season of foxes began in winter, rather than in spring like it did with most other mammals. Should that have been the case, getting time off would have been virtually impossible, along with the reasoning being so blatant. 

 

Chanyeol _ really  _ should have mentioned it sooner. 

 

But being absent-minded, careless, and forgetful was only characteristic of him. Baekhyun couldn't say he'd expected much else. 

 

Being an oblivious country boy sure had its downsides. 

 

As a rabbit, mating cycles and mating seasons had never been of any concern for him- and until now, the mating habits of  _ foxes  _ hadn't been, either. 

 

To say it was a  _ minor _ inconvenience would be a  _ tremendous _ understatement. 

 

“Something came up in the family,” He lied weakly, averting his eyes. 

 

“And that  _ something  _ requires  _ two  _ weeks? Officer Wilde is already going to be absent. We can't afford to have two officers out of commission.” 

 

At the mention of Chanyeol's name, he suddenly was met with the fleeting thought that the Chief possibly already  _ knew.  _ His heart sped up in his chest. It was doubtful, but Baekhyun had a penchant for working himself up over nothing, and assuming the worst.  

 

Defeated, Baekhyun murmured a weak ‘ _ okay _ -’ missing the conflicted expression that crossed Kyungsoo's face with the realization that Baekhyun wasn't attempting to challenge him. 

 

“May I be dismissed?” He asked, instead, being met with a few beats of silence before Kyungsoo finally offered him a response. 

 

With an inaudible sigh, “You're dismissed. You can get back to work.” 

 

Baekhyun left his office with a slump to his shoulders and an indecipherable expression written across his normally expressive face. 

 

The conversation was closed, and didn't continue that day, nor the day after. 

 

But on the third day, he received an email confirmation that his time off request had been approved for the tail-end of January. 

 

Baekhyun sighed in relief. 

 

____

 

He didn't bother knocking- silently punching in the passcode to Chanyeol's flat before letting himself in. He didn't need to announce his presence- his scent was more than enough of an indicator for Chanyeol to realize he was there. 

 

The apartment was oddly quiet- leaving Baekhyun to wonder if Chanyeol had even arrived home yet. Usually he was there to greet him in a matter of moments, or at least calling out for him to show that he had acknowledged his arrival. 

 

Odd.

 

“Chanyeol?” He tried, anyways, as he ventured further into the apartment- frowning softly when he peeked into Chanyeol's room and found his bed unoccupied and his computer chair empty. His long ears were perked, listening carefully for any sign to indicate that he was present. The entire apartment already held the musky, sharp scent of the fox in question- using his sense of smell wouldn't yield any fair results. 

 

Finally, with a shrug, Baekhyun accepted his apparent absence- grabbing a spare change of clothes from Chanyeol's dresser and letting himself into the conjoined bathroom. Sensitive to temperature, Baekhyun ran his hand under the steady stream of water after starting the shower- waiting until it was to his liking before stripping and stepping into the tub. 

 

The patter of the shower effectively drowned out everything else, and he sighed in relief as blissfully hot water cascaded down his shoulders and chest- face upturned towards the spray and slicked back ears plastered against his equally wet hair. He allowed himself a few extended moments to just enjoy the heat of the water running down his skin, relaxing his sore muscles- earned from a hard days' work- before he began washing himself. 

 

Reasonably, deaf to world around him, it took him by surprise when he saw the shower curtain rustle before he felt hands on his small waist and the heat of another pressed up against his back, chin perched atop his shoulder. 

 

He commended himself for not making a sound despite his pulse skyrocketing from being caught off guard- but squeaked, anyways, when a nose pressed into the crook of his neck- shrugging his shoulder in an attempt to dislodge him as he whined his name.

 

Carefully, Chanyeol made to turn him around to face him- slick skin pressed flush against slick skin, with Baekhyun's arms drawn up, hands curled up into small fists and resting atop his chest in-between them. He couldn't hear him, but he could reason that he didn't really  _ need  _ to hear him- resisting the urge to avert his eyes from the deep green of Chanyeol's intense gaze. 

 

Nibbling at his own lower lip, he stood up on his tiptoes to bury his face into Chanyeol's neck- sighing softly as he breathed in his scent while he nuzzled against his skin. 

 

He wasn't sure how long they both just stayed like that- bodies pressed together, Chanyeol's arms wrapped possessively around him, but it felt nice, warm, and so incredibly intimate that time seemed to just fade out around them, Baekhyun’s eyes closing as he sighed contentedly.  

 

A hand gently sliding between the base of one long ear and his wet hair broke him from his apparent reverie- enabling him to actually hear what he was saying.

 

“We should get out of the shower. I’m  _ starving,”  _ Chanyeol groaned, sighing softly and unwrapping himself from around baekhyun’s smaller form when the rabbit offered him a short nod. 

 

“Hmm. Yeah, now that you mention it…” A brief pause, “Me too.” 

 

Baekhyun  _ had  _ fully intended on sitting down to have an actual meal- not having eaten since lunchtime. 

 

But Chanyeol seemed to have other ideas. 

 

It became more apparent when, after hastily drying off, Chanyeol guided him back into his bedroom and pushed him down onto the mattress instead of towards the kitchen. 

 

“Chanyeol…?” He tried, eyebrows furrowing, drawing his legs up a little self consciously- feeling infinitely more naked beneath Chanyeol's prying gaze. 

 

A warm palm stroking up his thigh was all the clarification he needed. Narrowly, he fought back the urge to protest. 

 

A chanced glance downwards told him that Chanyeol was  _ very  _ much hard- cock reddened and drooling precum already. Now that he thought about it, he  _ had  _ felt something hard poking against his soft stomach in the shower- but all of his senses had been dampened beneath the harsh spray. 

 

He couldn't detect his arousal then, but he could certainly detect it now. Thick, and cloying, a fog slowly but surely obscuring his brain. 

 

It rang true that rabbits didn't have a mating season, or specific mating habits or patterns- rather, no matter the day, the month, the occasion, he was  _ always  _ ready to go. In a perpetual, lingering state of horniness that could be amplified tenfold almost instantaneously. 

 

And now was no exception. 

 

It was equally as inconvenient as it was convenient- Chanyeol loved intimacy. Loved closeness, cuddling, kisses, and grooming. Loved to touch. Loved to feel his skin against his own. 

 

But for the majority of the year, his sexuality was stagnant- triggered only intermittently- leaving Baekhyun a seemingly perpetual horny mess and ball of hormones in its entirety. He jumped at any given opportunity,  _ loved  _ the intimacy, the closeness, his scent and the sensation of skin against skin- 

 

But  _ this  _ was irrefutably  _ different.  _ Chanyeol teased, could be sly, and coy, but it was a rare occasion that he was actually  _ pushy.  _ That he  _ showed  _ that he wanted him- even if they both knew he always had and always would.

 

Rather, he allowed Baekhyun to call the shots. 

 

Meaning that them actually, properly  _ fucking  _ was an exceedingly rare occurrence. Baekhyun didn't like  _ asking  _ for sex. He found it immensely frustrating that Chanyeol couldn't seem to pick on cues- either  _ that _ , or he was just a complete tease.  _ Bunny  _ and  _ horny  _ were two things that went hand in hand. Everyone  _ else  _ seemed to understand that. 

 

Either way, it was extremely inconvenient, and rendered their sex-life less than stellar and far from exciting.

 

But the dark, predatory look in Chanyeol's green eyes told another story. 

 

This wasn't the same at  _ all.  _

 

Despite himself, despite knowing this was  _ Chanyeol _ \- his soft, sweet mate, who would never do  _ anything _ to hurt him, Baekhyun began to feel the impending sense of dread that he was trapped. 

 

And it was completely subconscious, completely the feral side of his hybrid self projecting, as it was wont to- screaming, protesting at him for his inaction. 

 

Nagging at him- for this was a predator, and he was it’s prey. 

 

The feral side of himself was scrabbling for purchase, ducking down, shrinking in on itself, hiding, while the human side of himself…

 

Chanyeol's tongue swiping over his full, soft lips- the tiny points of his sharp top teeth visible, had an involuntary moan escaping him while heat surged inside of him- slowly but surely, it consumed everything. 

 

Even his animal subconscious. 

 

His hard cock protruded from between his thighs- twitching and drooling. Naturally, Chanyeol's gaze flitted down towards it- and soon, the fox was nosing it's way inbetween his thighs. It was equal parts lewd and endearing when he nuzzled into his groin, panting softly against his heated skin, tongue lapping over it and lips following suit- between his legs, where his small sac met his body; a feature which, to Baekhyun's chagrin, Chanyeol liked to refer to as  _ cute,  _ second to only the delicate curve of his cock. 

 

He took his time- of  _ course  _ he took his time. He had no reason not to, simply allowing his own feral counterpart to take the reigns as he mouthed at his skin, enjoying the natural muskiness of his arousal, the faint salty-sweet taste to his skin- Baekhyun's pheromones flooding the air, and fogging his head. 

 

The bunny couldn't stifle a gasp when the fox nuzzled down behind his balls- taking his time here, too, tongue tentatively lapping down his short perineum before teasingly pressing his tongue against his small, pink hole- the soft, plush fur of his cottontail scut peeking out from between his splayed thighs. 

 

Huffing and grumbling, the lack of room became increasingly more apparent, and against his primal subconscious, Baekhyun tentatively pushed the fox back so he could turn over onto his hands and knees, little tail twitching, wiggling back and forth and betraying his excitement. 

 

There was something thrilling, something invigorating, to making himself available to Chanyeol. To willingly offering himself to him, readily bearing everything, making himself vulnerable as anticipation welled inside of him. 

 

It seemed Chanyeol had already had his fix of exploring, of teasing, for in a matter of seconds, the fox was curling his hand around his erect tail and pushing it up so he could press his mouth flush against his hole- tongue sinking into him in a way that had his toes curling prematurely. 

 

With his heightened arousal, came drastically increased sensitivity- Baekhyun could easily cum from just the fox eating him out, licking into him- and  _ multiple _ times. 

 

But, he supposed that every species had something that proved to be disadvantageous. And for him, it was that rabbits could breed no matter the time of year, fuck in succession, and multiplied quickly. Were designed for sex to really just be another part of life; quick, easy, and painless. 

 

His face flushed with the noises Chanyeol was making behind him- groaning, gasping, whining, as though it were he himself who was getting his ass devoured like it was a four course meal. 

 

Tongue buried so far into the tightness of his body that his nose was buried into his tail,  _ breathing  _ had become exceedingly difficult- and with great reluctance, he drew away to pant against his skin, teeth grazing the skin of his right ass cheek as he struggled to catch his breath. 

 

“ _ God _ , I love how you taste. Feel good?” Chanyeol made out between breaths, sounding faintly amused. 

 

Baekhyun hadn't even realized how hard he was fisting the sheets- or that he, too, had begun panting. Lost in a haze, in his own right. He didn't dignify him with a response- wasn't sure he  _ could _ . 

 

“I'm only asking because you're being  _ really  _ loud,” he pressed, half teasing, half pleased that he was making him feel good. 

 

He cleared his throat, voice wavering, “Y-yeah. Feels good,” He responded tentatively, wiggling his hips before he slowly lowered his upper body onto the mattress- the side of his face pressed against the sheets with his forearms bracing him- long, soft ears flattened submissively against his hair. 

 

“You're a lot more coherent then I thought you'd be,“ Baekhyun admitted in a mumble. 

 

Chanyeol gave him an amused chuckle, “That's because it hasn't fully started yet. I wouldn't be eating you out if it had, I'd be buried so far into-”

 

“Okay,  _ okay,”  _ Baekhyun hurriedly input, “I get it. You don't need to go into graphic detail. I know what sex entails. Thanks.” 

 

“Just making sure,” Chanyeol supplied, smile audible in his tone, “Sometimes I forget you even know what sex is, with how prudent you can get.” 

 

Baekhyun's looking back at him over his shoulder- the fox smirking mischievously, Baekhyun's eyes narrowed. 

 

“Prudent,” He repeated, patience being tested when Chanyeol only nodded in confirmation. 

 

He  _ should  _ have left it at that, should have cut him off until he absolutely needed him. He should have. 

 

But he was  _ challenging _ him. 

 

Slowly, he rose back up onto all fours, shifting to face him, and Chanyeol's smile waned noticeably, an indiscernible expression on his face, with his eyebrows drawn together in apparent confusion. He looked like he  _ wanted  _ to say something, but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. 

 

For a few, long seconds, Baekhyun- with his face flushed, hair dishevelled and gaze darkened- looked a  _ lot  _ more like a predator. 

 

But the spell only lasted until he was laying down on the mattress, between his thighs, and swallowing dryly as he fixed his eyes on his hard, leaking cock- pensive. 

 

And he  _ almost _ made a joke about it- about how his dick wasn't going to bite or attack him, but the thought was promptly discarded when the bunny wrapped his pretty fingers around his length and offered him a few short strokes- something that appeared a lot like determination crossing his face before he was going down on him.

 

And taking his cock like a fucking  _ champ. _

 

Chanyeol choked out a moan, disbelieving, the rabbit taking him down effortlessly, like it wasn't even a challenge. Swallowing, sucking around his girth, tonguing along the sensitive underside and where the head of his cock met his shaft. 

 

Chanyeol was reduced to a mess of moans and whimpers in no time at all.

 

The heat, of his wet mouth, the way his throat fluttered, swallowed around his cock, humming softly on every downstroke- the vibrations and suction driving him wild, hips bucking up- and for once, he had no fear of choking the person in question with his dick. 

 

Baekhyun seemed to defy that. 

 

Baekhyun defied a lot of things. 

 

His cute, relentless, determined little bunny who was just full of surprises. Who, among other things, was a  _ god  _ at sucking dick.

 

He set the pace- fast, and measured, moaning around his cock, like he was the greatest thing he’d ever tasted. In seemingly no time at all, effortlessly, Baekhyun had him on the edge of release- toes curling, hands coming down to fist his hair and hold his head down, forcing him to swallow his cum as his orgasm shook through him- explosive in its intensity.

 

Predictably, Baekhyun remained unfazed- just staying still until Chanyeol’s powerful climax had abated, and he let go of his head- allowing the bunny to draw away with a sharp gasp for breath, followed by a cough- grimacing at the salty, bitter taste of his cum on his tongue from what hadn’t made it down his throat. Nose scrunched cutely, like a child who had been made to eat a type of food they didn’t like, Baekhyun attempted to spit it out, lips parted, tongue sticking out of his mouth as Chanyeol’s cum and his own drool dripped down- sticky and wet, and dribbling down his chin. To his credit, he didn’t utter so much as a sound of complaint, but his expression was telling. 

 

The dark look in his eyes had seemingly faded- and he  _ preened  _ when all Chanyeol could mutter, when he finally regained his voice, was a raspy, “ _ Wow.”  _

 

“So,” A smirk tugged at his small mouth- self satisfied. Smug. “Prudent?” 

 

Chanyeol at least had the grace to at least  _ appear  _ sheepish, scratching at the back of his his head. He didn’t have an intelligent response to offer him.

 

“When did you learn to suck dick like that?” He tried, a bit breathlessly, and Baekhyun just blinked at him almost  _ cutely.  _ Like he wasn’t a deceptive little fucker. 

 

“What do you know about rabbits, Chanyeol?” He responded instead, eyebrow raised. Expectant. 

 

Chanyeol’s extended silence was answer enough. 

 

“You seem to have this concept in your head that I’m this soft, sweet,  _ innocent  _ thing-” Baekhyun held up a finger to silence him when he tried to protest his claim, “Like you’ve corrupted me- and, maybe you have, to an extent, but not in the way you think you have.”

 

They’d known each other for under a year, had been together, been  _ intimate _ , for even less. It wasn’t precisely a topic Chanyeol was well-versed in, nor an area that had been explored thoroughly. 

 

But Baekhyun was right. Chanyeol knew he was. Slowly, he nodded in acceptance. 

 

“It’s just… When I think  _ bunny  _ I think…” 

 

“Something to be eaten?” He input, an undertone of playfulness, but slightly accusatory all the same. It stung. Chanyeol frowned, shaking his head. 

 

Gesticulating to himself, with his hand on his own chest for emphasis, determination in his gaze, “Something I need to keep  _ safe.”  _

 

Baekhyun’s expression softened- fond, heart swelling a little in his chest. Eloquently, he offered a small, “ _ Oh.”  _

 

“And I know  _ some  _ things about you. About your backstory. About your life on a farm, growing up, before you left to live in the big city, and pushed boundaries when you felt like everything and everyone was working against you. That you were told, time and time again, before you became an officer, and after, that you couldn’t do it. That you were too small. Too weak. And I know that you defied all the odds- that you put in the hard work and determination, hours upon hours, to prove yourself. That you  _ made  _ people see how capable, how tough, you really were. I know all of that.” 

 

Chanyeol tugged a hand through his orange hair, scratching behind the ears peeking out from beneath it- both lowered, slightly, as if dejected. 

 

A slightly constipated expression crossed his face- as though about to say something he was having difficulty voicing. Admitting. 

 

“But I  _ care  _ about you, dammit,” He bit out, and Baekhyun’s cold exterior melted entirely, shoulders slumping. 

 

“I don’t think you’re a weak bunny, or that bunnies are weak in general, Baekhyun- but that doesn’t change the fact that I want to protect you from everything bad in the world. Everything that could ever hurt you.” A pause, followed by a deep breath in, “Anything that could change you, that could make you perceive things differently. I don’t want you to change.” 

 

“To the world, you’re not a soft, sweet, innocent little bunny anymore. I know that, too.” 

 

“But to me, you’re  _ my  _ soft, sweet, innocent little bunny. I’ll always think the best of you.” 

 

Momentarily, Chanyeol was worried Baekhyun would quote him on what he’d said, would pry, perhaps tease- he was surely an easy target. But that just wasn’t in Baekhyun’s nature. The rabbit conceded. 

 

“Okay. Okay,” He responded weakly, clearing his throat. “I think… I understand a bit better, now.” 

 

“But allow me to give you some clarification,” He began, eyebrows raised. 

 

“Where exactly do you think the phrase “fucking like rabbits,” originates?” He arched a brow, playfulness back intact. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“You know that rabbits can reproduce at literally any point in the year, right? Multiple times?” 

 

Chanyeol’s silence elicited an exasperated sigh. 

 

“What I’m trying to say is that it’s instinctive. As in, a part of me genetically. It isn’t because of something I’ve learned, or an excess of experience in that area. It just comes naturally to me.” 

 

“Then why do we never-” 

 

“Because your sex-drive doesn’t match mine. Yours comes in bursts, while mine is just,  _ constantly  _ there. You just don’t scent it on me- because it’s always been present.”

 

“You’re basically telling me that you’re always horny?” 

 

“Yes,” Baekhyun conceded, “But sex isn’t something I like  _ talking  _ about. It’s just something I like  _ doing. _ ” A pause, in consideration, “A lot.” He added. 

 

“Damn. That’s like… The opposite of what I expected.” 

 

“You should start expecting more from me, then.” Baekhyun hummed in consideration, “Now, I seriously  _ am  _ hungry, so let's make dinner, yeah?” 

 

Baekhyun, of course, still refused to eat meat- But he still cooked it for Chanyeol, on occasion. Since they’d gotten together, the fox had noticed that his own pants had started fitting a little looser- Baekhyun put a real effort into making sure they both ate at least one balanced meal per day. Junk food was hardly even an option. His appetite had waned considerably, too. 

 

Baekhyun was good for him in more ways than just one. 

 

Later, after they’d eaten and were curled up together on the sofa- watching  _ something  _ on the TV that they both really didn’t care about, “So when is this supposed to start?” 

 

Chanyeol hummed, thoughtful. 

 

“Sometime during the next few days.”

 

Quietly, shyly, “I’m excited,” Baekhyun confessed, purposefully averting his gaze. He could feel Chanyeol’s smirk against his skin.

 

“Are you really that deprav- I mean-  _ deprived?”  _

 

____

 

Baekhyun’s firm statement resurfaced at the most inopportune, oddest of times- naked body covered in a faint sheen of sweat, eyes shut in concentration, bottom lip between his teeth, arms braced behind him head lolling to the side, one long grey rabbit ear draped over his shoulder, with the other sticking up- only the tip folded down. 

 

_ ‘It isn’t something I like talking about. It’s just something I like doing.’  _

 

In the midst of his heat induced haze, he couldn’t even find it amusing, but the fire raging inside of him burned hotter, arousal coiling tighter, with the last part of what Baekhyun had said repeating over and over again like a mantra in his head. 

 

Because he really looked the part. Dishevelled, fucked-out, an expression of utter bliss written across his face as he rode him- thighs quivering faintly from the strain. They’d been going at it for hours- and though Chanyeol was more than willing to pile-drive him into the mattress, or take him up against the wall, Baekhyun  _ insisted  _ on doing it this way.

 

But the tightness and heat of his inner walls felt  _ heavenly  _ around his cock- attempting to milk him for all he was worth. Chanyeol had lost count of how many times he’d came already. Baekhyun hadn’t been joking about the length of his stamina or the size of his sexdrive in the  _ least,  _ hadn’t even been  _ exaggerating.  _

 

If the fox hadn’t been in heat, he’d surely have felt like, each time Baekhyun made him cum, he was a  _ little  _ closer to death. He was thankful that Baekhyun had kept it suppressed for such an extended period of time- if not slightly guilty. Still, he wasn’t at fault for not constantly being as horny as he was. They were two different species- they shared their differences in more than just one area. 

 

It was a sight he revelled in- Baekhyun looked absolutely magnificent on top of him. Like he was made for this. 

 

And maybe, in part, he was. 

 

If Baekhyun wouldn’t smack him for it, surely he’d be praising him for being a sex  _ god.  _

 

But that was only to be expected. Baekhyun was the best in more ways than just one. 

 

The best thing he'd tasted. Felt. Made love to. Marked. Took apart. Fucked.  _ Bred _ . 

 

His best friend. His mate. His bunny. 

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Baekhyun murmured a bit breathlessly, deep amethyst eyes blinking open. As though he'd felt the intensity of his gaze. His pace didn't falter. Chanyeol's umpteenth orgasm was fast approaching. It wasn’t quite the time or place to take note of how beautiful his eyes were. 

 

“Like what?” 

 

“Like you might be falling in love with me.” 

 

Had he been completely sober, he'd perhaps have danced around the question, would have protested the accusation. But he was in no position, in no state of mind, to deny him. To lie to him. 

 

Instead, he answered him with silence, before finally doing  _ precisely  _ what he'd wanted to do since Baekhyun had sank down onto his cock. 

 

The pace came to a resounding halt, “ _ Chanyeol _ , what are you-” 

 

Baekhyun was cut off halfway when the fox abruptly turned the tables- pushing him onto his back after pulling out of him and flipping him over onto his front-side- revelling in the soft whimper he elicited when he grabbed Baekhyun's hips and forcefully raised them. The tip of his cock slid back into his slick, pliant, gaping entrance easily, his own toes curling at the  _ delicious _ moan he received in response for his efforts. 

 

He pressed himself flush up against his back- allowing his feral counterpart to come into play, to dictate what felt right, as he wrapped his arms tightly around his waist and sank his teeth into the tender skin of his neck- holding, pinning him in place, so that he couldn't even  _ writhe _ beneath him. 

 

Finally, he fucked him  _ properly.  _

 

Animalistic growls and grunts escaped him with each hard thrust, Baekhyun's body jolting forward each time the fox slammed into him- orange tail raised high, and ears perked, in triumph. 

 

Harsh. Rough. Sloppy. Obscene, Chanyeol's sharp nails biting into the soft skin of his chest- surely leaving marks. 

 

Baekhyun's answering moans and cries only motivated him further. Drove him harder. Relentless in his endeavor. 

 

For all intents and purposes, when he had Baekhyun like this beneath him, pleasure tangible and their combined groans and grunts forming a chorus in his ears, Baekhyun was his mate. His prize. A prize that had wanted him so badly that he'd readily offered himself up for him to take. 

 

They could only form a figurative bond- a rabbit and a fox, but it was still irrefutable. The claiming mark bore significance, represented love, represented passion. 

 

The soft fur of Baekhyun's tail brushed against his tummy each time he fucked into him, long ears sticking up in what he could subconsciously identify as concentration. 

 

As the heat built, and burned, Baekhyun reached down to twine their hands together- squeezing gently. A sharp contrast to their harsh fucking. 

 

Baekhyun back arched sharply when he felt Chanyeol's knot beginning to form near the base of his cock- toes curling prematurely. He knew that pleasure well. He wanted it.  _ God  _ did he want it. 

 

The only true way to describe the intensity of their fucking was animalistic. Primal. Both rabbit and fox reduced down to their base, carnal needs. Breeding. Being bred. It wouldn't take, couldn't take, but that wouldn't stop them from trying. It was to the thought of filling Baekhyun with his fox pups that his knot finally swelled to it's full size, pressing directly against his prostate, and he came inside of him- filling him up even further, adding to the mess of his cum inside of him, contributing further to the amount of cum Baekhyun had dripping down the backs of his thighs, seeping out from around his cock. So impossibly full. 

 

The hand on his stomach held meaning. Was possessive, and Baekhyun followed suit as the delicious heat of his cum flooded his insides- warming him from the inside out. Satisfyingly full of both his thick cock and his essence. He'd eat it out of him later. Clean him up good. Baekhyun didn't know it yet, but he'd want him to. 

 

His aching, reddened cock spurted cum onto the bedsheets- dripping and sticky, cock jerking as it was milked out of him with the sensation of Chanyeol's throbbing knot pushing up against his prostate- extending his orgasm until it was almost  _ painful _ . He was mildly disbelieving- because it felt like he just  _ kept coming- _ muffling his cries and whimpers into the mattress. 

 

He hadn't yet experienced it. Experienced this- but it was a phenomenon he knew well. Had heard about in his school days. Sealing them together. He was thankful that Chanyeol didn't attempt to dismount him, or even worse, try pulling out of him. 

 

He could foresee him spending a  _ lot  _ of time hanging off of the foxes knot in the future. 

 

Some ten minutes later, with the soiled topsheet stripped from the mattress, twined up in one another, legs interlocked and hands folded against Baekhyun's stomach, knotted cock still firmly locking them together; Baekhyun had his neck arched backwards, and his fingers buried in Chanyeol's orange hair, fingering the base of one upright fox ear, pulling him in, the pair kissed each other leisurely. Lazily. Hot, deep, and slow. 

 

“If I had known you would have enjoyed it so much, I'd have shoved my knot into you a hell of a lot sooner.”

 

Baekhyun weakly shoved at him with his elbow. Eyes rolling. 

 

“Seriously, think of all the amazing knotsex we could have been doing. God, I wish you knew how good this feels for me. Having you wrapped around my cock like this for so long.” 

 

“You can stop talking now,” Baekhyun deadpanned. 

 

“Besides, we've only had sex like three times, including this. I'm not sure we've been missing out on too much.” 

 

“You don't understand. Part of the reason I avoid sex is because it hurts  _ not  _ to do this. Like it goes against my very being.”

 

“It's not that deep.” 

 

“Think like, when you go to take a piss after holding it in for a long time, and then you stop because you forgot to lock the door and someone wal-” 

 

“That isn't something I've had the displeasure of experiencing. Why are you talking about peeing?” 

 

“That burn, that sharp stinging- it feels a bit like that if I pull out before letting it swell.” 

 

“So you're saying we could've literally been fucking like this  _ daily  _ if you'd known I'd allow you to knot me?” 

 

“Yeah, basically.” 

 

“Damn,” Baekhyun murmured, “Well, if it means you'll fuck me more, I really don't have a problem with it.” 

 

After they'd finally separated, and Baekhyun turned onto his stomach- fully intending on resting, Chanyeol surprised him by shifting down until he was in-between his sticky legs. 

 

“Chanyeol what are you- Oh.  _ Oh-”  _ He trailed off into a moan when Chanyeol's hot tongue licked around his wet hole- hot breath coming in soft pants against his skin before he promptly buried his face in his ass with his tongue licking into him,  _ sucking _ at the skin. 

 

“That's- what- that's so unsanitary- oh  _ god-”  _ He did his best to sound averse to the idea, but failed miserably, toes curling when Chanyeol groaned against his skin. Licking, eating his own cum out of him. Despite himself, he felt his cock hardening once more, and groaned lowly in disbelief. Betrayed by his own body. 

 

“Cleaning you up,” he finally explained, breathless, when he pulled back for a deep breath, one hand holding Baekhyun's soft tail out of the way. 

 

“Oh. That's… Kind of sweet, actua-” 

 

“So there's room for more when I have you on my cock again later.” 

 

“Nevermind,” Baekhyun responded flatly.

___________

You can follow or @ me on Twitter at [@Agrippaaa](http://www.twitter.com/agrippaaa)!


End file.
